The Guard Dog
by BoredTodai
Summary: Alice orders her aide to have sex with her. Oneshot, lemon, [AlicexRyo].


"Undress yourself," she commanded.

I didn't move. It was such a shock to hear her tell me to have sex with her, but it was even more unsettling to realize that she meant it.

"Uhh…" I uttered, stumbling for words.

"Fine," Alice started, "if you're going to be like that, I'll take them off for you." Her eyes widened as she put on a teasing smile and stepped forward.

I placed both of my hands on the meat of her upper arms as she made to unbutton my shirt; holding them to her sides. Her teasing smile turned to a frown as she puffed out her cheeks.

Normally, her expressions didn't affect me because I was used to them, but _now…_

I struggled to maintain myself, "Wait." I said, knowing the princess would understand my unvoiced question—or so I thought.

Alice dropped the face of a child who was told they couldn't have a cookie before supper and slid her red eyes directly to mine.

"Have sex with me, Ryo." Her voice was soft and quiet, but it visibly oozed with as much confidence as she always had in the kitchen. It was… hard to find the willpower to disobey, but I was just her aide. We—We've—We're not—…

My grip loosened and she immediately made to finish the task I interrupted her from starting. Her pale face bursting with excitement and eagerness as her long, slender fingers, inexperienced, fought with the top-buttons of my shirt.

I stepped back, my hair's long bangs lifted with the sudden movement, but by the time they struck my cheeks, her hand playfully stuck my chest, softly, before she resumed.

Alice kept her face slightly hidden. She was pouting again, but this time, her cheeks were flushed and she refused to look me square. I could sense she was hurt, but this couldn't end well; for either of us, if I didn't stop her.

I sighed, nearly audibly. She always gets what she wants. I made to pull her hair back into its customary side-sweep, but stopped myself a few centimeters away from her cheek. I…

She slowly looked up to me, bringing her hand to my suspended palm and pushed my grip to her face. I could see the longing and hurt in her expression. I bet, if she tried to open her mouth right now, she would start to cry.

I raked my finger-tips over her perfectly smooth, soft, warm skin; the motion embarrassing to me. Her fingers on the back of my hand ran to my collar bone, snagging my newly unbuttoned shirt as she made to pass it off the back of my shoulder.

I didn't budge.

"Plea—," she started, with a fresh tear coming to her eye in frustration as my fingers took a hold of the nape of her neck, jerking her into a harsh, rough kiss.

Her look of both surprise and elation weren't put to waste. I trapped her arms as my free hand pushed on the region of her sweater that covered the small of her back. Her warmth was relaxing and the smell was empowering. I might not be able to stop now, I warned myself.

Oddly, we kept our eyes locked during the long kiss. It's probably because we're both unusual people, but it somehow felt much more intimate than what I'd imagine normal kisses felt like. The tear fell down her face, the heat stinging my cheek like grease from the pan.

She struggled to let up and catch her breath, but I refused her a little longer. When we finally broke contact she took a gulp of air as I smiled, both very slightly and smugly; while I moved my hand from her nape to feel her jaw in my palm.

"Ryo, pleas—," I physically stopped her with a finger across her lips; the smooth, full expanses even softer than her bleach-blonde tufts on the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" I asked, carefully moving my second hand underneath her sweater to rest on her wide hips.

Her nod of affirmation was all I needed.

Generally, my attitude shifts were very immediate since I beat my lady in cooking for the first time; but now it felt gradual.

We somehow made it to her bed with some clothing left on. As I made to finish taking her pants off, she struggled with my belt while admiring my abdominal expanses.

One button remained on her shirt and she would be in just her undergarments. Her lacy, black bra and panties made me chuckle a little, internally, as I finished tossing her shirt to a pile of our mixed clothing. Of course she planed all of this.

As I kneeled over her body that was lying flat on her sheets, she took her hands to my unkempt hair and pulled me into another kiss. I wormed my hands underneath her, to get behind her back and unlatch her bra. I was quickly successful, backing away to launch her bra to the other side of the room.

She smiled and I returned part of it, a fire started to burn in me. Her skin was soft and if the room was anymore brighter, the reflection on her breasts would've blinded me.

Her pink cheeks and narrowed, crimson eyes signaled her uneasiness as I fondled her chest, gently, at first.

Right then, as if from the scene of a horror movie, the door to Alice's room swiftly opened and I froze in place, hoping that the creature that interrupted us saw in movement only.

A peek to Alice's face seemed to only cause me trouble; it was of a deer caught in headlights. As her mouth formed words, I kept my hands on her, firmly, to give her some amount of decency for the unexpected guest.

"Mom!" she yelled, almost making me reflexively move to cover my ears, before I remembered my duty.

"O-ohh—," Leonora hastily closed to door, "do you need protection?" she called from the otherside.

My face was hot, thank the gods it wasn't her father, or I might not be in Japan for much longer.

"I'm fine Mom!" Alice called back, her face mimic the hue of her eyes, as I thanked fate for giving me Leonora instead of anyone else. _Wait;_ she has condoms, already?

As I quietly voiced my question, hearing Leonora's footsteps hurriedly rush away, Alice smiled with her usual flighty expression, tinged red, and motioned to her bedside dresser.

Of course she meticulously planned everything, but forget to lock her door. I could help but laugh.

Her pouting face juxtaposed her persistent hands, moving to remove my briefs. The cotton was straining and I leaned back to remove them fully, for her.

Unfortunately, I lost some of the mood, but her eyes widened, nonetheless. It wouldn't matter much, because I could feel some heat returning there already.

In contrast to my slow reveal, I made sure her undressing was the closest to a rip or pop as possible. Her panties joined the rest of the clothing on the ground.

Growing up as an orphan in Denmark made you get some knowledge of life, but ever since I was at that restaurant for a year, Alice and I were nearly inseparable. It wasn't like culinary middle schools and high schools taught very good sex education, so my only source of seeing a vagina was from porn in my spare time, which I haven't had much of, over this adolescence.

Even if my experiences with women's private parts weren't very extensive, I feel safe thinking that Alice's was very pretty. As immaculate as she, herself, was. Adding to her grand scheme, she shaved recently, her pubic region as smooth under my fingers as the rest of her body normally was.

Teasing her, I moved my hand away to her stomach and crawled between her legs, leaning down to kiss her as I took my other hand and placed it next to her head. As soon as I got the reaction I wanted from denying her, I returned my hand to slowly work my way to her sex.

Her breath deepened, drawing me in more, with each second that passed as I went about pleasuring her clit. Slowly, she started to rock back and forth against my hand; her chest rose enough to scrape against mine, mixing our sweat. I inserted a finger into her, taking it one step at a time, patiently. The older kids in Denmark told me a girl's first time was really painful, so I was cautious, for her sake.

Apparently, too slow, as she pleaded to be rougher, which I gladly obliged, inserting a second finger. Her juices started to cover my hand. I grabbed a condom and was ready. By the look on her face, combined with how wet she was, she was ready, too.

I spread her legs further apart and grabbed her hips in one hand, myself in another; positioning just about her. Her bent arms and look of anticipation screamed nervousness.

"I'm going to put it in, now," I told her.

She nodded curtly, not taking her eyes off of my manhood. I could see the fear in her eyes and it felt bad to hurt her, but I moved forward, slowly until I was an eighth of the way in, a quarter, half and finally all of the way in. She clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, silent tears rushing forward.

"Are you alright?" I asked, softly, seeing blood start to emerge. _Wow_ , how could a girl want to do this?

Her response wasn't fast, a simple, "Keep going," was all she said, so I did.

Each thrust seemed to get better for her, as her face returned back to a vulnerable, but normal expression.

It felt good. Really good. Unbelievably good. Maybe I was just overly sensitive, but the feeling was immense. When the Fishermen back home talked about "melting" or "drowning" or "falling" when they were with women, it made more sense, now.

I picked up the pace. I could feel herself start to grow tense and moan after a while. I fell to be over her; moving my hands from her hips to pin one of her hands and a mold a breast with the other. Her expressions and noises were cute and edged me further; growing tense, myself. Her nails traced the rough outline of my shoulder muscles.

Her climax started and the sensation I felt, caused me to join her. She shuddered and pushed my lips into hers as I clenched my body between shared groans. I slowed to a stop and she pushed out from under me, to lay next to me, on top of her sheets, in my arms.

I could tell she couldn't see me and smiled as best as I could for a moment before making eye contact.

"I'm glad you came with me to Japan," Alice said, calmly.

"I think I love you," I replied, nearly whispering; feeling immature and cliched to say something like that after having sex.

"Why else would you've come to Japan?" Alice said, teasingly.

I didn't respond. I thought for a bit about what it meant to be her aide, before stirring; to which Alice pushed me back into her bed.

"Come on, let's see what your mother wanted."

Alice puffed out her cheeks, but followed suit, gathering her discarded clothes and heading to her mansion room's bathroom.

Maybe I can't be content with being just her guard dog.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Own nothing from Shokugeki no Soma. Hopefully my rendition of Kurokiba and Alice's relationship wasn't too bad. This is my first lemon that I've ever done, so I would appreciate a review on how I did. I like angst-y characters.

Thanks for reading my oneshot! I hope you liked it :^)

-Bored


End file.
